uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Lionspeed
For more details of this company, see the company who bought it, Probus Management Lionspeed was a minibus operator based in Erdington, running a mix of commercial and West Midlands Passenger Transport Executive (Centro) supported services in North Birmingham. In May 1994 Probus Management (trading as Pete's Travel) acquired the company. At the time Lionspeed's name disappeared out of the public eye, but in May 1996 Lionspeed's yellow and green livery was adoped by Probus. Through Probus Management, the company has seen various name changes and became part of Go-Ahead Group's Go West Midlands (trading as Diamond Bus). However, in March 2008, Go West Midlands was sold to Rotala's Central Connect. Go-Ahead - "Disposal of Go West Midlands" Accessed 3rd March 2008 References Category:Bus operating companies Category:Former bus operators in England Category:Bus companies now part of Go West Midlands Category:Bus companies now part of Central Connect Category:BJ03EUV Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BJ03EUW Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BJ03EUX Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX61LLO Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX10ACV Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 2018 Category:BX02AUW Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AUY Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVB Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVD Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVE Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVF Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVG Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVJ Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVK Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVN Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAA Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAB Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAC Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAD Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAE Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAG Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAZ Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBA Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBB Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBC Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBD Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBE Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBF Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBG Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBJ Sold to PVS for scrap 2018 Category:BV52OBK Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBT Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBX Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAZ Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBA Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBB Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBC Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBD Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBE Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBF Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBG Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBH Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBK Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBT Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBX Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDD Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDE Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDF Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDG Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02ATU Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02ATV Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02ATY Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02ATZ Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AUA Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:Y716TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y718TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y751TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y757TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y726TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y727TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y729TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y733TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y745TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y747TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y761TOH Withdrawn 2018